


Games People Play

by xhuth



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Post-Game, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhuth/pseuds/xhuth
Summary: The crew have a few drinks and play a fun game.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 17
Kudos: 259





	Games People Play

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha so i haven't written creatively in like, a looooong time... i wrote this after a burst of inspiration recalling art i saw over a year ago and still love (https://twitter.com/komakaikoma/status/1094457217208659968)

They occasionally had parties on the island, when there wasn’t too much on the agenda. The Future Foundation’s monthly shipment sometimes had goodies stored away—likely a thank-you gift from Naegi for their help. They usually planned the parties in a committee, but Hinata tended to have final say as the one who manages the inventory, and as the de-facto leader of sorts. Well, it was pretty official, but he wasn’t always fond of the amount of power he felt was given to him.

  


That power didn’t really matter given the situation he was in, however.

  


A few of them had broken off from the party outside. This wasn’t uncommon—they were a bit inebriated by this point and drunk card games were always fun. Heading to Hinata’s cabin as always (not infrequently, to his post-party chagrin) with a clothed table swiped from the old building, most of them were chatting away as Hinata took the rear with Komaeda.

“You don’t usually join these,” Hinata observed. “Your, uh,”

“My luck.” Komaeda finished for him. If he was tipsy, he certainly didn’t show it. Usually Hinata could tell, thanks to Kamukura’s analytical prowess—alcohol quieted that constant stream of observations somewhat. Even after the Neo-World Program, Komaeda attended the parties, but mostly kept to himself. Not to say he didn’t chat; he would still hold a drink and engage with the others. But he perhaps wanted to posture apprehension due to how their first party went. Hinata knew that fact didn’t matter much to him, but they had made some strides together in…appropriate social behavior. Which Komaeda was very clearly capable of. He was showing it right now. If he had a drink in his hand earlier, if he did take a couple sips—

Boisterous laughter from Ibuki and Nidai, who was holding the table (please don’t drop it), interrupted his thoughts.

“Great idea, Mioda!” Nidai roared in the front, as the group resumed chattering. Hinata looked back toward Komaeda, who was smiling.

“I still enjoy seeing the talents of the Ultimates,” he said. “Even in this state. Maybe a little more, with inhibitions being less restrictive of their hope. Selfish, I know.” He looked toward Hinata. “Isn’t that despicable?”

“Uh,” More posturing. Hinata wasn’t even going to bother, he decided. “Yeah, sure. Whatever.” He was certain seeing Kamukura a bit inebriated was amusing to him. Maybe he wouldn’t be guaranteed to win this one, which is a bit more interesting at least. “Did you catch what this one is for?” he asked, trying to change the subject.

“Mm, cleaning duty if I recall correctly. Nothing you can’t handle, surely.”

“Right…” Hinata mused. “I’d rather not do it, though.”

“Of course, it’s below the talents of Hinata-kun, whose—”

 _“Hi-na-ta-chan! Ibuki needs your ke-ey!”_ called Ibuki as she shook the locked door to Hinata’s cabin. Hinata thanked whatever was looking out for him for saving him from that. He hustled toward the front, lest Ibuki lockpick his door again.

“I got it, hold on—”

“Why do you lock your door anyway!” she giggled as Hinata tried to make his way to the door without knocking a drunken Ibuki over into a domino effect of more drunk partygoers. Sonia came and shuffled her out of the way slightly. “Because Hinata-san needs privacy!” she scolded lightheartedly.  
Hinata shuffled the can he was holding to balance between his arm and torso (his “dumb shitty dad beer,” as Souda called it, between chants of “no laws when you’re drinking Paws,”) and jiggled the key into the lock, opening the door. He wasn’t drunk enough to miss the keyhole, at least. Flipping on the lights, he gestured toward the center of the room. “You, uh, know where to put it. Yeah.”  
“Make way!” yelled Nidai as he entered, holding the table.  
“Comin’ through!” Akane accompanied, equipped with the chairs.

  


The lot of them poured in—Hinata, Nidai, Akane, Ibuki, Sonia, Souda, and finally Komaeda—and they set up the chairs in the center of Hinata’s cabin, negotiating the tight space. 

  


They each settled down into their own seats around the circular table, setting down their drinks. Komaeda sat next to Hinata. Not unsurprising, as Hinata was still the person Komaeda tended to gravitate towards. To be honest, he was interested to see how their lucks would interact in this game. Hinata didn’t often have a chance to observe Komaeda’s luck in a banal situation like this. Of course, the obvious outcome is Komaeda’s victory in whatever they play, but perhaps Hinata’s presence could mitigate that.

  


“So, what are we playing?” Souda slurred, spilling his drink on to the tablecloth, already shitfaced. Kind of sad.  
“Ibuki has a special game!” she said with a hint of mischief, a staple for tipsy Ibuki. Whether that mischief actually came to pass, well—  
“Striiip poker!” she managed to yell through giggles. Nidai slapped the table in laughter, almost tipping over the large, unlabelled glass bottle they had brought. So that’s what they were talking about. Sonia joined in Ibuki’s giggles, while Souda cheered enthusiastically. Akane looked nonplussed, grabbing a sip of the homebrew and gorging herself on the party snacks she brought with her from outside. “How d’ya play?” she asked.  
“Seriously?” asked Souda, looking positively desperate. “You strip!”  
  
“That’s it? That’s real easy—“  
  
Sonia interjected through more drunken giggling, trying to recover her usual composed tone over the influence of whatever insane mix she typically drank. “Only if you lose the bets you make do you have to strip! It is still—still poker.”  
  
“I’unno how to play that, but I like makin’ bets!”  
  
“It’s all about strategy!” Nidai loudly encouraged. “I’ll teach you! Hahaha! ...Of course, I’m sitting out to coach.”  
  
“H-hold on,” Hinata attempted to cut through, “Nuh...no one is getting naked in my cabin.” He looked toward Komaeda, hoping for a more sober voice of reason, but found none.  
  
“Come on, Hinata-kun, we’ve seen worse.”  
  
Hinata didn’t know what to say. It’s his cabin, but…  
  
“Then it’s decided! First one naked, loses!” Ibuki cheered. Hinata’s mouth hung agape, but he couldn’t find words of dissent. He looked toward Komaeda again, who just gave him a benevolent smile.  
“Good luck, Hinata-kun!”

—

They collected random bits of trinkets and trash around Hinata’s room to use as chips, and took out the card sets he kept around. He was just expecting fucking Uno or something. Now he’s going to have people getting naked in his cabin over cleaning duty. _I know how to play,_ he assured himself. _I’m not getting cleaning duty, and I’m not getting naked._

  


“Ibuki will deal first!” she said, reaching for another sip of the fucked up prison wine she was sharing with Nidai and Akane. Once she put it down, she took the cards and tried to shuffle and cut and ended up slipping the cards out every which way. “Eheh…”  
“Pardon me, Mioda-san,” Komaeda said gently as he reached and gathered up the cards back into a neat stack and successfully pulled off the maneuver the drunken Ibuki had attempted, being careful not to look at the cards. He slid it back to her after tucking any askew cards back into the uniform pile. Ibuki gave another sheepish laugh as she went to start dealing the cards, when Komaeda interjected again.  
“Blind bets first.”  
“Right. Right! Bets.”  
Komaeda, being the left of Ibuki, placed his small blind first. And… Hinata was to Komaeda’s left, rendering his own bet double. They were playing with a small pool of chips thanks to the “strip” aspect, so Hinata would have to put a little more on the line. Great.

  


Ibuki dealt each player two cards. 

  


The players each placed their initial bets, and Ibuki proceeded to deal the three cards face-up on the table. Hinata’s initial hand looked promising; a pair right off the bat, but he would play it safe—simply calling would do.

  


“Raise.”

  


Hinata looked up. Right, Komaeda goes before him. Hinata didn’t find it unsurprising that Komaeda goes for the aggressive approach early game. He was safe, after all. Hinata wonders even made him join tonight. Surely having such an assured win didn’t make it fun for him, did it? But he started confidently regardless.

  


Maybe he would alter his strategy. “Check,” he says plainly, looking away once he realizes he’s been staring for a little too long.

  


As the remaining players called their bets, Hinata drank his beer almost mindlessly, trying to figure out Komaeda in his own head until it looped back around to his check. Komaeda seemed oblivious to Hinata’s inner machinations. Reaching the end of his drink, he made his decision. Impulsively, he declared:

  


“Raise.”

  


He pushed some of his chips forward to the pot. That seemed to get Komaeda’s attention.

  


“All-righty!” cheered Ibuki as she placed the fourth card.

  


Nothing to improve his hand. That’s fine, he had his pair and one more card to be revealed. He may not win the pot, but it’s unlikely he’ll have the losing hand. He was hardly the drunkest one here and had confidence in his remaining ability.

  


As betting began again, Komaeda only called this time. Hinata wasn’t paying much attention as it went around the table, until…

  


“My gut is tellin’ me to go all out! Raise!” Akane pushed her chips in, looking positively fired up and earning a small _‘woo’_ from Ibuki.  
_If you had any sense, you would fold,_ said a voice in Hinata’s head. _...But it’s only the first game,_ said another.

  


He matches the bet.

  


Down goes the fifth card, and…

  


_Shit._ Nothing to help him. No need to panic, though. He scans the faces of various levels of inebriation around the table. Komaeda’s poker face was impeccable, no surprise there. So was Sonia’s, actually. Wasn’t she drinking that crazy shit? Akane looked ready as ever. Ibuki and Souda just look drunk.

  


“High hopes for this round, Hinata-kun?” Komaeda asks jovially.  
“Mm.” He knows better than to try to break Hinata’s Ultimate Actor visage. He sips his drink.  
_Well, there’s no way Souda has something better than me,_ he assures himself as he checks and calls the bet again.

Showdown.

  


—

  


Akane beams and Nidai hollers.

“Sorry, man,” Souda slurs.

 _Ugh._ Hinata reluctantly reaches to loosen his tie as all the eyes in the room gaze on him. He pulls it off and places it on the table. Silence.

“What?”

“C’mon Hinata-chan! It’s your cabin!”

“I—it’s an article of clothing. I’m taking off my tie,” Hinata negotiated. Ready to shoot back the fact that, yes, it _is_ **his** cabin, he attempted to continue—  
“It’s pedantic, but he’s right, Mioda-san. I would just let it slide,” Komaeda unexpectedly cut in.  
“Aw, boo! Boring! Ibuki objects! But fine!” she pouted. “Next time you wont get off so easy!”

  


—

  


By the next few rounds, Hinata’s luck ran dry again. He kept getting bad hands, for some reason, and his time ran out. By this point, Ibuki was down a shirt, Sonia had followed Hinata’s precedent and removed her ribbon, and Souda was out of his jumpsuit and undershirt. He… didn’t wear much under the suit, and he pouted until he went to throw up and passed out. He definitely did not drink that much, but either way he was asleep on Hinata’s couch. Akane and Komaeda were fully clothed. Nidai had removed his jacket in solidarity.  
  
“Haha! No getting out of this one!” Ibuki pointed righteously toward him. “Now strip!”  
  
“Ugh…” Hinata started unbuttoning his shirt, trying not to let any heat rise to his face. Until everybody cheered.  
  
“Wowww, Haji-chan! Look at you!”  
  
“D-don’t call me that.” He made a weak gesture to cover his chest.  
  
“Impressive! Hinata, what is your regimen?” Nidai said, embarrassingly loud.  
  
“You can’t really tell what’s underneath from the clothes you wear, Hinata-san. Very handsome!”  
  
Komaeda looked toward him and smiled. Hinata couldn’t discern his thoughts. The inside of his chest felt tight.  
  
“I’m just the type that looks slimmer in clothes…” he protested. He went to take another swig of his drink. He was going to need it. He sat back down in his seat, heat sinking from his face down his body. Whether it was the blush or the alcohol, he was noticeably pink. As the others continued chattering, Hinata became acutely aware of the breathing next to him.  
“Don’t worry, Hinata-kun. It’s just getting started,” Komaeda whispered to him, his hot breath not doing any favors to his rising internal temperature.

  


—

  


“Unluckyyy!” Ibuki called out.  
  
“Heheh! Pass ‘em over!” Akane chuckled.  
  
Hinata had yet another bad hand and another lost bet. He groaned and pushed his chips over to Akane.  
“Okay, Hinata-chan… you know the rules!”  
“I—“  
  
It occurred to Hinata that the next most reasonable article of clothing he had to shed was his pants. This was not going as well as he had hoped… at all. How was he doing so badly? Surely he didn’t have so many drinks that Kamukura’s abilities were completely useless here.  
  
“Take ‘em off before we do it for you, Hinata-chan!”  
Heat flooded to his face and the tightness in his chest returned.  
“Come on, Hinata-kun. Rules are rules,” Komaeda said nonchalantly as he rested his chin in his hand. Bastard. He was still fully clothed, coat and all.  
Hinata groaned as he unbuttoned his pants reluctantly. Everyone was being uncharacteristically silent.  
“D...don’t stare at me, you guys didn’t do this for anyone else…” he complained, progressing to unzipping his zipper. His whole body was feeling so hot.  
  
“ _We-ell,_ Hinata-chan is so _hand-some_ ,” Ibuki sang, looking to Sonia, who was giggling.  
Unbuttoned and unzipped, he had no other option but to start pulling down his pants. It occurred to him that maybe doing this at an agonizingly slow pace was just making it worse, like ripping off a bandage.  
  
“Are you giving us a show, Hinata-kun?” Komaeda chimed in playfully.  
  
“Shut up!” he snapped, his pants halfway down his legs, finally pulling off them the rest of the way off quickly and swiftly sitting back down.  
Of course, someone else had to comment. “Blue boxers! Very cute, Hinata!” Nidai began, as Hinata glared—“What a masculine physique!”  
“If ya ever want Coach to do ‘it’ to you, just ask!” Akane added. She was the most calming presence in the room right now, honestly.  
“Haha! Owari—“  
  
Hinata tuned out the conversations around him, preparing for the next round. He was feeling unbearably hot. And… growing tight. His boxers were feeling tight. He was sporting a fucking hard-on. He heard that whisper again that made him shudder—  
  
“The game’s not over yet, Hinata-kun… I can’t wait to see how your hope shines.”  
“I—don’t talk like that. It’s weird. And I’m almost naked.” Hinata grunted back toward Komaeda, avoiding eye contact.  
“I know,” he continued, leaning closer. “But doesn’t the brightest hope come out during the greatest duress—“  
“I know—I know that; just, it’s a goddamn game—“  
“Allll right, next round! Hinata-chan, are you okay?”  
  
“ _Yes,_ ” Hinata responded loudly, acutely aware of just how sweaty and red he probably looks right now, with almost all his skin visible. Christ, he was one article of clothing away from… and Komaeda… he looked over to see him smiling and chatting across the table with the others again. Komaeda looked over for just a second—and smirked. Hinata saw… something in his eyes. And… a light dusting of pink across his cheeks. What was he getting at?

  


—

  


Hinata started to feel whatever goddamn hope was coming when he saw his next hand. He’ll play it safe, wait it out… He didn’t really want to see anyone naked but like hell was it going to be him. Maybe he’ll exercise his authority and kick everybody out before that could happen. Without standing up. Why didn’t they just end this once Souda had passed out? That’s basically forfeiting. He’s in too deep, they’re all too drunk at this point, his head is spinning, when—  
Something grabs his leg and jolts him out of it.  
  
“Hinata-kun,” a voice whispers in his ear, far out of its right to sound the way it does, “it’s your turn.”  
“Right. Uhh…” That hand is still on him. Just as he goes to make his bet, it starts… sliding up. Jumping slightly, he quickly turns to Komaeda, who’s not even looking at him. Like nothing is happening. Like he’s not fucking… feeling Hinata up right now. He definitely has to have had a drink, he is NOT feeling him up under the tablecloth right now, right in front of everybody, he—  
  
“Hinata-san!”  
  
He places his bet without a word and immediately reaches to his drink to finish it off. This is so fucking stupid.  
Komaeda sneaks him another smile and it’s in that moment he can’t take it anymore. His head is swimmy, his body is hot. He’s still hard. Everyone’s in varying states of undress, himself most of all.

_Look at you.  
Very handsome.  
Impressive._

  


_Are you giving us a show, Hinata-kun?_

  


He grabs Komaeda’s wrist under the table and moves the hand to where he needs it to be. Komaeda only glances toward him, expressionless. But he can see the satisfaction in his eyes—was this what he was talking about?

  


And then Komaeda grabs him.

  


The bastard—he just—

  


“What a play, Komaeda-san!”

  


“Ah, thank you, Sonia-san. So gracious, even to a worm such as myself, as expected of the former Ultimate Princess…”

  


“Ibuki has nothing on that! Someone has even less, though…” and Hinata can hear that mischief oozing from her energetic voice and it’s then that Hinata realizes his time is up. “Haji-chan!”  
  
“Don’t—don’t call me that!”  
  
Ibuki had pure schadenfreude in her eyes, while Sonia covered her mouth to hide her nervous laugh, and Akane looked unbothered as Nidai stirred in his chair from his drunken slumber due to the yelling.  
  
“You know what this means!”  
“Yeah, yeah, I get cleaning duty. Fine.”  
“That’s secondary! You gotta show us your d-“  
“I am not doing that!”  
“You played the game, Hinata-san, you know the rules.”  
“Fuck the rules, this game is stupid.” If there was a way he could get any redder, he had no idea what it was.  
  
“Where’s the fun in that, Hinata-kun?”  
  
Unbelievable. Of course Komaeda was enjoying this. Reveling in it. Hinata was not going to show everyone his boner like—some... fucking pervert. He felt his cock straining even harder against his boxers at the thought.  
  
“Are ya gonna show us or not, Hinata?”  
  
Fuck it. “Everybody out!”  
  
“Booo! Cheater!”  
“I-I don’t care! Game’s over!”  
“C’mon! Don’t be a baby. Be a team player!”  
“You’re all drunk!”  
“So we won’t even remember, Hinata-san.”  
He was rapidly calculating how he could possibly get out of this situation, hopefully without standing up. Everyone was staring at him. He made the mistake of glancing toward Komaeda, who looked completely calm. In all his clothes. He swore he opened his mouth to say something, but—

  


**BA-BOOM**

  


Thunder, and then—a tropical squall. Typical of the season. Just like that, a torrential downpour had started and powerful storm winds blew into the cabin through the open window, blowing the cards and chips all over the place as chaos ensued. Just then, the lights flickered, as a split-second flash of lightning illuminated the room, and then, blackout.  
“Eeek!”  
Hinata immediately used this moment to feel around the floor for his discarded pants and struggled to put them on. Blackouts weren’t uncommon on the island, with its aging infrastructure, but they usually didn’t last long. Once he got his pants back on, his cock aching from the sudden restriction, the light flickered back on dimly. He was surely still showing a bulge through his trousers, but it was much better than the shameful display would have been sporting otherwise. As the flash storm died down and the lights came back to full brightness, the pandemonium settled, and Hinata saw anyone who was undressed had also grabbed their clothes.  
  
“All right, fun’s over. Everybody go home. We’re done. See you tomorrow.”  
  
There were grumbles from the players (and confusion from Souda, who had finally woken up to see everyone mostly dressed) as they were herded out.  
“Can’t believe Hinata-chan is kicking us out in the ra-ain!” cried Ibuki as she shuffled out with the rest. As usual, Komaeda brought up the rear of the group.  
  
“It was fun, Hinata-kun.”  
“...Not you.”  
“Hm?”  
Hinata grabbed Komaeda’s wrist as his other hand rested on the doorknob, brusquely pulling him away and slamming his door shut.  
“Hinata-kun, do you need help cleaning up?” he asked innocently, tilting his head. “You could have just asked.”  
Hinata felt his heart rate skyrocketing.  
  
“Y...you know what you did.”  
“Hinata-kun, I—“  
  
He wasn’t playing this damn game. Hinata grabbed Komaeda’s shoulders and pressed his lips against his. Komaeda reciprocated almost immediately—he knew exactly what he was doing. And so Hinata bore down his hips against Komaeda’s and grinded. If he was going to play stupid, he could at least feel the fruits of his labor. He didn’t know if beer necessarily counted as “liquid courage”, but Hinata broke away for a moment, panting. “F-finish what you started.”  
Komaeda smirked and returned to the kiss. “I don’t think a sore loser has any standing to demand things…” he muttered against Hinata’s lips.  
“I-I’m gonna be sore if you don’t fucking…” He knew he probably sounded so embarrassing right now but he was drunk and his dick fucking hurt. He brought his hands down to undo the button and zipper of his jeans, seeking some relief. Komaeda looked down and migrated to placing kisses along his neck. “How shameless…” he said with the clarity of a person not nearly in the same shambling state Hinata was in. He began to trace his hands around the curvature of Hinata’s chest, which was still bare. Hinata shuddered as Komaeda’s fingers ghosted around his nipples. “Earlier you were so bashful, now look at you…”  
  
“Shut up…” Hinata muttered as he tried to shimmy out of his pants without his hands. It was a miracle he could even keep his balance right now. He struggled as Komaeda looked on. “Just say the word if you need any help, Hinata-kun.”  
  
“I…” He managed to get his pants around his ankles and figured that was good enough. If he tried to step out of them he would probably fall. Grabbing Komaeda’s wrist once again, he started shuffling backwards toward the table.  
  
“Pardon me for being so dense, Hinata-kun. I thought you said the game was over.”  
  
He was going back to being a tease after saying that stuff? Leaning his ass against the table for balance, he pulled Komaeda down by his wrist to resume kissing him. “You know… what… you…” he strained against his lips, both his racing heart and drunken brain both working against him at once.  
  
“You’ll have to forgive my stupidity, Hinata-kun.”  
  
Did Komaeda always say his name this much? Did it always cause this tightening in his chest?  
  
“Komaeda. Don’t make me…”  
“You’ll have to tell me what you’re talking about.”  
“You planned this…”  
“I haven’t the slightest idea what you mean, Hinata-kun. I surely hope you don’t think I control the weather.” His smarmy, feigned ignorance at what he was doing was driving Hinata insane.  
“Just…”  
  
Hinata was tired of waiting and he had already been embarrassed enough this evening. He wasn’t going to say it. So, for the second time that night, he pulled Komaeda’s hand and placed it firmly on the straining fabric covering his cock. Komaeda paused for a second, his mouth hanging slightly agape. For a split second Hinata could see the ravenous look in his eyes. He looked like he was about to start drooling. He hoped Komaeda was finally too tired to keep up this game where they’re both too stubborn to admit anything, because like hell was he going to lose another damn game tonight. He watched Komaeda’s Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. Feeling bold, Hinata continued:  
  
“I… I know you liked what you saw tonight. And what you felt.” Normally such an attempt at sexy talk like this would make Hinata cringe, but he was too far gone to care.  
  
“I know everyone else did…” Komaeda breathed. “All those eyes on you. Your impressive body,”—Hinata’s cock twitched embarrassingly at the praise once more, and he swear he felt himself starting to leak—”I don’t know how you kept your composure so long, ah, so admirable… I knew your hope...your tenacity…” Komaeda rambled breathlessly as he rubbed Hinata with his palm over the fabric. “Whether that storm was good or bad luck, I couldn’t tell… when I have you to myself right now, hah…”  
  
Hinata looked down to see the outline of Komaeda’s bulge through his tight jeans as he panted and sweated, going on and on. Hinata closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as Komaeda started to rub on his boxers even harder, the friction of the fabric almost becoming too much for him.  
  
“But to think—the opportunity for everyone to see you laid bare, to see your hope as I do,” he continued, the hand not currently fondling him rolling Hinata’s nipple between its fingers. But when he put that thought back in his head—Hinata couldn’t hold back his moan. The thought of everyone seeing him… his shame... recalling their drunken cheers and praises… he was mortified. And harder than he’d ever been.  
  
“I don’t know if I would have been able to restrain myself…my pathetic self-control…” Hinata could feel the smirk hidden behind Komaeda’s words. “So good… Hinata-kun.”  
In that moment their eyes met, Komaeda’s imploring permission. Hinata nodded wordlessly, and Komaeda positioned his hands and tucked his thumbs under Hinata’s waistband as he leaned in to resume kissing his neck. He began peeling the damp garment down, agonizingly slow, and Hinata sucked in his breath as his wet member was finally freed, exposed to the cool, post-rain air blowing in from the window that was still open. Komaeda pulled away from Hinata’s neck, breathing heavily, to look at what he had been so adamant on hiding.  
  
“Ah.. ahah… I really am lucky… to have this sight for myself.” Hinata looked away, the angry red blush returning to his face. “Imagining you… that way… Everyone would praise Hinata-kun’s beautiful body. I wouldn’t have a chance. Such beautiful people… Hinata-kun has truly blessed me.”  
  
Hinata swung his arm over to cover his own eyes. God, was Komaeda trying to stroke Hinata’s cock or his ego? He couldn’t tell. The stuff Komaeda was saying… so embarrassing. Hinata wasn’t even touching him and Komaeda was clearly getting off on his own words alone. Hinata could hardly feel bad for not touching him back when Komaeda teased him in front of everyone like that… he could wait his turn. Heat pooled in Hinata’s stomach as Komaeda began picking up the pace, his hand slick with Hinata’s own precome. Was he really that wet? Maybe he was the embarrassing one. Komaeda was still rambling.  
  
“Exposed for all to see. If they could see you right now…ahah…see your weeping cock...your handsome face.” he continued to praise, now whispering with hot breath into Hinata’s ear. Hinata grunted and his cock twitched again, at Komaeda’s praise… or his weird exhibitionist fantasy that almost wasn’t fantasy. As Komaeda went on, he couldn’t get the image out of his head. How it could have gone, him conceding defeat and removing his boxers, slowly, past his hips and revealing more of the hair that traced down from his belly to the dark trim at the base of his shaft. The humiliation clear on his face, but his dick standing at attention regardless. _‘Hinata is impressive,’ ‘So big.’ ‘I didn’t know Hinata-kun was that attractive!’_  
  
“A- _aah_ —,” Hinata’s moan betrayed him, sneaking out despite his best efforts, or so he would like to think, squeezing his eyes shut and putting his hand over his mouth. The hand not stroking his cock went straight to the one on his mouth and pulled it away, cool metallic fingers feeling intense against his overheated skin. “Let me see you, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda cooed, “let me hear you.” Caressing his face, Komaeda began to twist his other hand as he stroked upwards at Hinata’s sensitive head, his thumb pawing at the slit.  
  
“K-Ko,” Hinata attempted to speak through gasps as Komaeda rubbed his head, “I-I’m close.”  
  
“Hah… so good for me, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda panted. “Forgive me,”  
  
“Wh—” Hinata was momentarily confused as Komaeda gave his dick a tight squeeze before withdrawing his hand completely, much to Hinata’s chagrin. In one quick motion, Komaeda had undone his pants and pushed them down slightly to pull out his own cock: hard, flushed pink at the head, with clear pre leaking out. He spit into his hand and bore his hips closer until their cocks were up against each other. Wrapping his hand around the both of them, Komaeda continues muttering. Hinata’s not sure if he wants to see the crazed look in Komaeda’s eyes that he almost certainly has right now. He wanted to make some kind of comment along the lines of _‘so much for winning strip poker, here you are with your cock out anyway,’_ but the remaining saving grace of his reasonability told him that would sound really stupid.  
  
Komaeda begins speeding up again, pumping both their cocks until Hinata’s balls start to tighten and that hot coil inside him twists. Komaeda didn’t seem that much farther away than Hinata was after all that pervert talk. Breathing heavily, he had slowed down his whispering of sweet nothings into Hinata’s ear to focus on the task at hand. In his hand. Whatever. Hinata was starting to lose his thoughts as the tension built inside him, the sight of their cocks slipping together and the sounds that accompanied becoming almost too obscene to bear. Hinata instinctually covers his mouth again to muffle his embarrassing sounds, but Komaeda pries it away again.  
  
“Hi-nata…” Komaeda huffed, not pausing his stroking, “don’t hide from me now. I need— _hah_ —to hear your voice. So beautiful. So…” Komaeda inhaled sharply, clearly approaching his own climax.  
  
“Outside…” Hinata exhaled his remaining inhibition, but was finding it harder to care about his inevitable sober mortification as he, too, grew closer to release. Really, he just…  
“Let them hear,” That sultry voice that whispered to him earlier on had returned. “Let everyone hear how good my Hinata-kun is.” Komaeda stopped pumping to squeeze them both tightly. The sensation was too much. Leaning to Hinata’s ear again, he breathed, “Will Hinata-kun cum for me?”  
  
“Don’t stop—”  
  
“So good. So handsome.” He was chanting the same praises, entranced.  
  
“Komaeda, please… hah…” His chest was so tight, he could hardly breathe. He was so close.  
  
“So lucky…Ha...”  
  
“Please, Nagito…” Any shame he once had is gone now. “Please let me come.”  
  
“-ji...me…”  
  
Komaeda began frantically stroking them both once more, Hinata’s cock trembling at the use of his given name. The tension inside him snapped, and he spurted over Komaeda’s hand and onto himself, moaning loudly. Komaeda continued to stroke the both of them through Hinata’s climax and eventually to his own, sticky ropes of cum covering the both of them. “Hah… your hope… Hinata-kun…”  
  
Riding his post-orgasm high, Hinata grabbed Komaeda’s head and brought his babbling mouth to his own. He began leaning back onto the table as his exhaustion set in, bringing Komaeda with him by the head. As Komaeda rested his hands on the table for balance, getting their cum on the tablecloth, suddenly—

  


**SNAP**

  


They suddenly found themselves in a heap, crashed to the floor. One of the table legs had folded under the weight.

  


…

  


Neither of them decided it was worth reacting to, instead falling asleep on the floor.

  


—

  


“Ugh…”

  


Hinata awoke with a headache, as expected. He felt sticky, and he felt something poking him in the ass…  
...Oh. It was one of the impromptu poker chips they had made the night before. He sat upright, feeling a few of the cards that were sticking to him fall off. He was on the floor. And naked, with boxers and pants around his legs. He surveyed his surroundings. He wasn’t so drunk last night as to have forgotten strip poker. There was a broken table was right in front of him, though, which he did not recall, and—  
  
He jumped slightly when he saw Komaeda next to him, snoring softly as he slept on his side. Right. He immediately put the pieces together—it was easy for him, after all. Even with a shitty beer hangover. Komaeda’s boxers were lazily pulled up just enough to hide his shame, his light hair peeking out over the waistband. Hinata pulled up his own boxers and pants, wincing at the gross sticky feeling. He’d have to shower as soon as possible. He jostled Komaeda’s shoulder.  
  
“Komaeda. Get up.”  
  
“Mmh…”  
  
“We have to clean.”  
  
“Hinata-kun…” Komaeda rubbed his eyes and struggled to sit upright. Back pain from sleeping on the floor, clearly. He stopped for a second, probably realizing that was the cum hand (his real one), and grimaced. “Need…a shower.”  
  
“You can shower in your own cabin. Help me clean this shit up.”  
  
“Mnh… you’re the one that lost at poker.”  
  
Hinata’s face grew warm at the memory of the previous night. ...And he didn’t even clean up, either. They were gonna be pissed. Whatever.  
  
“Yeah, but it was your luck. And you jerked us both off. So—”  
  
“Fine, fine. Just help me get up…”

The outdoor evidence of the party was there to greet them as they emerged from the cabin because of course it was; Hinata was supposed to clean it up and he didn’t. He’ll do it after he eats. The sun was making his headache worse right now and he needed something to alleviate his hangover. He prayed that no one from their little offshoot group was in the kitchen, or if they were, they were too hungover to say anything.

  


Luckily there were only a few people in the dining area, and only Ibuki from their group, who was looking positively fucked up, head buried in her arms, quite possibly asleep.  
“...Hinata, who was supposed to clean last night?” asked Impostor as the two of them walked in. Hinata waved his hand.  
  
“Mmh. Don’t worry about it. I’ll take care of it.” Impostor nodded and turned away without pursuing the topic. Weird, but Hinata wasn’t complaining.  
  
Gundham, who was sitting in the corner, spoke up next. “One must attend to his duties lest pestilence overtake the Horde.” Hinata grunted. Sonia probably told him about it. Whatever. Then Ibuki weakly raises her head and points at Hinata. “Youuuuuu!” she cracks out of her tired voice. The others looked on in confusion. “Ibuki knows… Ibuki remembers…”  
  
Hinata was almost afraid to engage with the severely hungover former rocker, but suspicion was already drawn to him. He gave an incredulous smile. “What?”  
  
“You cheated!...you...didn’t show us your meat.” She lowered her head back into her arms, already worn out from the...exchange. “And you were loud…” she muttered into the table.  
“I... ” Hinata instinctually stole a glance to Komaeda standing next to him, realizing too late that almost certainly incriminates the two of them. Komaeda just wore his signature friendly smile. Everyone else was clearly shuffling to avoid eye contact with the two as pink spread across Hinata’s face.  
  
There was a little more than a party they were going to have to clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> ive been sitting on this for some time because i have NO idea how to play poker and i still don't but i watched a bunch of videos in hopes i could add in some gameplay to make it a bit more Riveting perhaps.... i added one round i think that's quite enough lol. sorry to any poker experts, or experts in literally anything  
> this is my first time posting on the archive so formatting's annoying. might make edits later  
> but uhhhh check out my nsfw twitter for some arts, sometimes, and komahina retweets, a lot-times  
> https://twitter.com/r18dinkyism


End file.
